New bonds
by Ayane1
Summary: Hey, this is about couples Kurama and kyai and also Hiei and Yane. I know that the title is no good but I'm a bad title maker. This is the sequal to New life new friends, so if you didn't like that one you might not like this one.
1. Kidnapped

D.C.- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
Ayane - "This takes place a year after New Friends and a New Life. This story revolves mainly around Kurama and Kyia."  
Yane - "Well where am I?"  
Ayane - "your there just not a whole lot".  
Yane - "And why the hell not!?!?!?"  
Ayne - "your not needed for this chapter as much."  
Yane - *picks up Kyia's spear/staff, and starts chaseing Ayane.*  
Ayane - "Hope you enjoy the story" *Starts running*  
----------------------Story Key------------------  
~thoughts~  
"talking"  
*actions*   
(authors add-ins/interuptions. ^_^)  
Oh. I know I suck at spelling and my computer dosen't have spell check so sorry but I'll do the best I can.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1.  
Yane is sitting in her room/cave making a plain for a house that she is going to 'try' and build when Kurama walk in.  
  
Yane - "Hey Kink, what ya' want." (A nick name, you need to read the story I mentioned above to understand. Oh and there will be some american slang in here just because I think it makes them sound more real.)  
Kurama - "I was woundering if you would approve of me and Kyia finally getting Married?"  
Yane - "I've been thinking about it. Scence your not gonna' stop buggin' me, I geuss I'll approve."  
Kurama - *Grins*  
Yane - "But, on one condition."  
Kurama - "What?"  
Yane - "You better back off when it comes to me getting a boyfriend." (her and Hiei stoped seeing eachother and she's been dateing other guys.)  
Kurama - "Dependes on the guy, if you show up with another one with so many peircing you can't see his face you can forget it." ~Hiei is better than that even, and thats not saying much~  
Yane - "Uh, but you could hang key chains from his eyebrows ^_^........... Fine I geuss, deal."   
Kurama - 0.o; "Well I geuss i'll go find Kyia." *runs out the door.*  
  
Two hours latter Kyia calls a meeting. (Kurama hasn't asked her yet.)  
  
Yuusuke - "So whats going on?"  
Kuwabara - "yeah?"  
Kyia - "Well, I just wanted to say good-bye."  
Keiko - "Your leaving, why?"  
Kyia - "Another war started up and I'm going to be the troop leader."  
Yuusuke - "I thought your troops had all died and antways I thought Yane was the leader."  
Yane - "I was the leader of the troops that died but I've decided to stick around here a little longer and play it solo in the fighting department."  
Yuusuke - "Oh, well when will you be coming back Kyia?"  
Kyia - "Depends on the war it could be a weeks....... Or years."  
Kurama - ~well there goes my shot.~ -_-  
Yukina - "We'll miss you, and we will leave your room alone so when you come back."  
Kyia - "Thanks, well I have to go pack my stuff." *leaves the room*  
  
Two hours latter, Kyia goes to a forest trying to find a portal when she feels a ki.  
  
Kyia - "Hey, Kurama."  
Kurama - "Hey."  
Kyia - "So why did you follow me all the way out here?"  
Kurama - "Don't know."  
Kyia - "You don't know or you don't want to say?"  
Kurama - "It's not that I don't want to say, it just I don't know how to say it."  
Kyia - "Then just spit out what ever comes to mind."  
Kurama - "Yanesaidthatshewouldapproveofusgettingmarried."  
Kyia - o.o "Wait, let me get this straight. Yane actualiy approved of us getting married!?!?"  
Kurama - *nods*  
Kyia - ~I hate to do this.~ "Oh, well it's not like we want to anymore. Do you?"  
Kurama - "I geuss not." -_- ~I geuss I waited to long.~  
Kyia - ~I had to do that, I had no other choice. I'm going off to a war that I might not ever come back from and I'm not gonna' have Yane curse on my grave.~ *portal opens* "Well I geuss I'll see you when I see you."  
Kurama - "Yeah. I geuss. Bye."  
Kyia - "Bye." *goes through portal.*  
  
In a tree near by.  
  
Yane - "Well she's nice."  
Hiei - "Oh well, at least we can stop seeing that goo goo eye stuff going in between them now."  
Yane - "Hiei, when did you get here?"  
Hiei - "Hn."  
Yane - "Whatever. Well I've gotta' go, I have a date in an hour."  
Hiei - "Is it another guy with so many peircing that you can't see his face?"  
Yane - "Kurama said that same thing. One his name was Tom, and two you could see his left eye so his whole face wasn't covered. ^_^ Why you jelious?"  
HIei - "NO, why would I be."  
Yane - "Never mind, well I have to split if I'm gonna' get home in time to change out of my traing cloths I wore today." *Leaves*  
  
The date didn't go to well, he was one of those guys that think that a women are there slave and prize. (I hate those people)   
  
-----------------------------------------2 months latter------------------------------------  
  
It has been two weeks scence they last heared from Kyia and then they get a letter in the mail addressed to Yane.  
  
Yuusuke - "Come on read it!!!"  
*everyone sits down* (They're at Genkia's temple)  
Yane - "Okay, okay." *reads letter out loud.* (I'm still going to put it in letter form.)  
"Dear Yane,  
This is a letter from troop 666 (Kyia's troop) We regret to inform you that Kyia is M.I.A. (Missing in action). I know that Yane you and your friends might need a day or so for this to sink in, but we don't have that kind of time at least not for you. We need you to be the new leader. We will expect you here at noon tomorrow.  
Sorry,  
Troop 666"  
Yane - "Nice of her to leave with out approval."  
Kurama - "Thats not funny!!!"  
Kuwabara - "So when do we leave?"  
Yane - "There is no we, I'm leaveing tomorrow."  
Someone knocks on the door.  
Yukina - *Answers the door.* "Yes, may i help you?"  
Mailman - *hands her a letter* "I forgot to drop this letter of, sorry for the inconvenance." *leaves*  
Yane - "Well, what dose it say?"  
Yukina - "There's two pices of paper, one has group labled on it, and the other has Kurama on it." *Hands the one labled to Kurama to him. Then start to read the letter.*  
"Dare Gang,  
I've been taken prisoner by Troop 661. I managed to bribe a guard to send this letter out, although I won't be eating for the next three days. Well first off, I'm ok. Just a couple of cuts and brusies, but I think I might of broken somthing. One thing I think you should know is that the troop leader's name is Lin, Lades daughter. She dosen't know of you guys or myself, and dosen't even know of her dad's death. Oh shit I can hear them coming. I'll write you the next chance I get.  
I'll try to write soon,  
Kyia."  
Yane - "Why can't I ever leave you alone, Well I geuss I'm not going to troop 666 tomorrow."  
Kuwabara - "We're coming too!"   
Yane - "Figured that much. So, who's all coming?"  
Kuwabara - "I AM!!!"  
*Hiei and Yane say each of there next line in unison.*  
Yane - "I KNOW!!!"  
Hiei - "SHE KNOWS!!!"  
Kuwabara - "eeeepppp."  
Yane - "Well?"  
Kuaram - "I am."  
Yuusuke - "Count me in, Hiei you coming?"  
Hiei - "What do you think."  
Yane - "Now that we know who's all coming, all I have to say is we leave in the morning." *leaves*  
  
In Kurama's room;  
  
Kurama - *to himself*   
"Dear Kurama,  
Hey, I bet you don't want to hear from me at the moment but oh well. About what I said before I left, I just didn't want to end up dieing, and leaving a loved one behind on my   
conscience. I am still interested, very interested. If I make it out of here we'll talk. Well, I have to write a letter to the rest of the gang. Hope to see you again.  
Love,  
Kyia."  
  
Yane - "Walks in* "Hey, ya' ok?"  
Kurama - *puts the note away.* "Yeah."  
Yane - "Kink?!?!"  
Kurama - "I'm fine!!!"  
Yane - "Fine, whatever. My brother use to be able to tell me anything, but I geuss he died with my brothers old body. I kinda' want that brother back. Don't forget we leave in the morning." *leaves.*  
Kurama - *Feels a twing of guilt and anger all at the same time.*  
  
---------------------------The next day-------------------------  
  
Yane - "Well, lets head out."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ayane - "Thats the chapter. The next chapter will have more of the other characters (I think). Well I was debating wether to put that little comment from Yane about her bro but I geuss I'll leave it. Please review." 


	2. Bad BF

D.C.- I do not own yu yu hakusho, so please do not sue me.  
Ayane - "Hey, In this chapter Linley is coming back -_-. Oh, I'm tring to decide if I should hook up Yane and Hiei or Linley and Hiei. So in your reviews please tell me who I should put get togethere. Enjoy ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had been walking for the whole day, and decided to make camp for the night. After making camp Yuusuke and Kuwabara left to get firewood, and Kurama went to find food (or to be by himself.). So that left Hiei and Yane alone at the camp site ^_^.  
  
Yane - *singing to herself.* "Bored bored bored bored bored I'm sooooo bored."  
Hiei - "Shut - up."  
Yane - "*sticks her tounge out.* "Well, what do you supose I do?"  
Hiei - "I don't know, just stop saying that your bored.......... So, are you going to see that guy you went out with again?"  
Yane - "No, I think I've given up on humans."  
Hiei - "So your not dating anymore?"  
Yane - "No, I said I gave up on humans. I'm going out with an A class demon when I get back, you'll get to see him if you want, he's meeting me in a clearing at ten tonight. Oh yeah, his name is Damen."  
Hiei - "What do I care if his name is Damen, it could be King for all I care. (hint what Yane called Lade a lot.) Oh, geuss who I'm meeting at nine thirty tonight."  
Yane - "Who!?!?"  
Hiei - "Linley."  
Yane - "WHAT, the girly girl!!!"  
Hiei - "It's not like I have a say in it, she knows that Yukina is my sister."  
Yane - "Oh, so it's like blackmail?"  
Hiei - "Yup."  
Yane - "Kuwabara and Yusuke are back."  
Kuwabara - *Walks up to them.* "Hey guys, any trouble why we were gone?"  
Yane - "Nope."  
Kuwabara - "Good."  
  
========================latter that night================  
  
Yane - "Dose anybody have the time?"  
Kurama - "Yes, it's nine twenty - five."  
Hiei - *dose his little disapering act.*  
Yane - "I have to meet someone in a minute."  
Kurama - "Who?"  
Yane - "None of your bussiness, I only tell Kink that kind of stuff!" *walks off* (Hitting at him not being able to tell her stuff.)  
Kuwabara - "Burn!!!!"  
Kurama - *Hits Kuwabara hard, so hard that he flies into the tree behind him.*  
Yusuke - *Starts laughing.*  
Kuwabara - *dazed* "I don't wanna' go to school mommy." *falls back unconscious.*  
Yusuke - *Laughs so hard he falls over cring.*  
  
========================In the forest==========================  
  
Hiei walksto a clearing, but dosen't know that Yane is spying from a tree After about five minutes had passed Linley showed up.  
  
Linley - "Hey, I that hear your not going out with that tomboy anymore."  
Hiei - "Her name is Yane."  
Linley - "Whatever, it dosen't really matter anymore." *Leans in to kiss him.*  
Hiei - *moves away before she kisses him.*  
Yane - *about to jump out of her tree.* ~She better not. Wait, what do I care, I dont. Ack, I like Damen, I like damen, I like Damen.~  
Linley - "Whats wrong?"  
Hiei - "Nothing."  
Linley - "Then why did you move !?!?!?"  
Hiei - "Hn."  
  
They have an akwared moment of slience and then Damen walks up, and Yane jumps out of her tree to greet him.After she lands on the ground her and Linley exchange their hello glare. Damen is six feet tall. He has blak spiked hair with red tips, and he also has orange eyes.  
  
Damen - "Hey, Yane." *Kisses her ont he lips.*  
Yane - *lets him kiss her sence Hiei was standing there.* "Hey, whats up."  
Hiei - *boiling.*  
Damen - "Nothing much you?"  
Yane - "Not a whole lot ethier." (Sound like a A.I.M. chat.)  
Damen - "Cool, whoes the shrimp and the lady."  
Hiei - *Boiling over ^_^* "I AM NOT A SHRIMP!!!"  
Yane - "The one that just had the sudden outburst is Hiei and her name is Linley."  
Linley - "Hey, who are you?"  
Damen - "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Damen."  
Linley - "Nice to meet you Damen." *They shake hands.*  
Yane - "now that were all aquanted."  
Damen - *To Hiei and Linley.* "Hey, you guys just want to double date?"  
Linley - "Yeah, that sounds like fun."  
Yane - *her usiual sarcastic comments* "Yay, what fun."  
Linley - *To Damen* "Tomboys, they have no scence of fun."  
Damen - *nods.*  
Yane - "Where are we going???"  
Linley - "Well there's a carnavell in the human world we could go to."  
Yane - "We can't do that."  
Linley - "Why not?"  
Yane - "Hiei and I have to be back here at six tomorrow morning and it takes that long just to get there."  
Linley - "Why?"  
Yane - *lying* "There's a war that we have to be in."  
Damen - "Yane thats no problem, you know that I can teleport places. So we can go?"  
Yane - "I can't find anyother reason why not, but hang on and I'll think of somthing."  
Damen "Come on lets get going, Yane stop tring to find a reason for you not to go."  
  
Damen teleports all of them to a carnavell.  
  
Linley - "Lets go on the rides!!!!"  
Damen - "That sounds great!"  
Yane - "You guys go ahead, I'm hungry."  
Linley - "Hiei, you coming?"  
Hiei - "No, I'll hang here."  
Damen - "ok, see you guys latter."  
Yane - "Bye."   
  
Linley and Damen leave. Then Yane starts to walk off.  
  
Hiei - "Where are you going?"  
Yane - I told you, to get food. You want to come?"  
Hiei - "What kind of food?"  
Yane - "Ice-cream."  
Hiei - "Sweet-snow?"  
Yane - "Sure, if thats what you want to call it. You coming?"  
Hiei - "Yes."  
  
They go and get Ice-cream/Sweet-snow, and sit on a park bench out side of the carnavell. They didn't talk at all, but Hiei caught Yane look at him a couple of time. About an hour latter Linley and Damen come walking out.  
  
Linley - "That was so much fun!"  
Yane - "We need to be getting home."  
Damen - "Ok, lets go."  
  
Damen teleports them to the clearing where they all met (Which is like a mile away from the camp site.) Linley head off her own way, but Damen says that he was going to walk Yane home. Damen thinks tha Hiei was way ahead of them but he was only above them in the trees.  
  
Damen - "Have fun with Hiei?"  
Yane - "What are you talking about? We just grabed some ice-cream and sat on that park bench. I should be asking you about Linley!"  
Damen - "Do not change the subject. Your not in charge here, I am."  
Yane - "What are you talking about I'm not you pet."  
Damen - "Yes you are, your mine."  
Yane - "No I'm not!!!" *starts to walk away from him.*  
Damen - *grabs her by the arm.* "Where in hell do you think your going!!!"  
Yane - "Leat me go!!! Let go of me you bastered!!" *Trys to pull her arm away.*  
Damen - "No one talks to me like that." *Throughs her into a tree.*  
Yane - *Lets out a small cry.*  
Damen - "You do not go against my word!"  
  
Damen keeps throughing Yane around like a rag doll, then he picks Yane up by the neck and starts choking her. (She's been trying to fight back the whole time but he is almost an S class demon and she has just moved up to an A class so there is a power difference.) Hiei gets fed up (finaly.) and jumps down from the tree he was in.  
  
Hiei - "Let he go now!!!"  
Damen - "Fine." *Throughs her in to another tree. Then turns around and disapers.*  
Hiei - *walks over Yane.* "You okay?"  
Yane - *winces.* "Yup"  
Hiei - *sees that she has a deep gash in her upper arm and tears of a peice of his clothing and ties it around her arm.*   
Yane - "You didn't have to do that, but thanks."  
Hiei - "..........................."  
Yane - "Well , I geuss we need to head back."   
Hiei - "Yep." *Helps her back to the site.*  
  
When they get to the site they both decide to go to sleep for the remaining time that they had. Yane didn't go straight to sleep though.  
  
Yane - *looking at her black bandage.* ~I think I'm starting to like him all over again, but he's linley's so I'm not going to waist my time.~ *Goes to sleep.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayane - "Thats the chapter. Remember to post who you think Hiei should be with in your reviews."  
Yane - "I was in this chapter a lot."  
Ayane - "You think. Hey who are you kicking over there?!?!"  
Yane - *kicking Damen* "No one of importance." 


	3. I'm coming back

Authors notes: I just wanted to say that I'm going to start writting because I can't stand not writting. If u hate the story I have a solution, don't read it! I am also removing the 3rd chapter so there is no Kane, it's to hard to juggle 3 oc's. Thank u for ur patients with me. 


	4. bye bye bye

A.N.- "hey, I decided to edit out kane, but this chapter will start out very similar to that third chapter if u've read it before I removed it. oh, and I think I've been spelling kyia Kira I'm sorry."  
Yane- " Yup, hope this chapter is to your liking!" *snikers*  
A.N. - "That's my line, oh well. I know many ppl don't like my writting but I luv to write so thaey can get over it. please R&R."  
  
Story key:  
  
"talking"  
*actions*  
~thoughts~  
(author add-ins)  
-----------------------------------  
  
They woke with the sun rise the next day. After a quick breakfast they walked for a half a dat to get to the castle. (they sort of ditched troop 666) After they were about a mile outside the castle gates they stoped to rest until night fall.  
  
Kuwabara - "Why are we stoping?"  
Yane - "It will be easier to sneek into the castle if it's dark out."  
Kuwabara - "Well what are we supose to do until then?! we have about five hours until it gets dark."  
Yane - "I don't care as long as you keep your ki masked."  
Kuwabara - "Fine, then your saying we might as well sleep for five hours?"  
Yane - "Yup."  
Kuwabara - "Hey Yusuke, can you belive that we have nothing to do but sleep?!?!"  
Yusuke - *already asleep*  
Kuwabara - 0.o; "Well I guess I could use some beauty sleep."  
Yane - "We only have five hours not five years."  
Kuwabara - "What did you say!?!?!?!"  
Yane - "You heard me."  
Kuwabara - " I'm to tired to argue with you right now." *lies down to go to sleep*  
Yane - "I thought you were complaing about having to go to sleep?"  
Kuwabara - *snoring*  
Yane - 0.o; "ok........Yo Hiei. If Kurama comes backand wonders where I am tell him I went walking."  
(Hiei's been there the whole time, and Kurama went to go get some fire wood.)  
Hiei - "Hn."  
Yane - "Well Hn. to you too." *leaves*  
  
----------------an hour latter----------  
  
Kurama has just gotten back to the camp site.  
  
Kurama - "Where's Yane?"  
Hiei - "Walking."  
Kurama - "How long has she been gone?"  
Hiei - "over an hour."  
Kurama - "Pretty long walk if you ask me..... I needed to tell her that someone was looking for her."  
Hiei - *jumps down from his tree branch* "Who?!"  
Kurama - "Some guy named damen why?"  
Hiei - "Just wondering..... I'm going to see how gaurded the castle is." *disaperes*  
  
------------Elsewhere-------------  
  
Yane was about a half a mile away from the campsite when Damen droped by to say 'high'. After fighting for about ten minutes you could tell Yane wasn't doing to well. She had managed to give him a black eye, but he was using her bad arm to his advantage.  
  
Yane - "I'm not losing this time!!!"  
Damen - "HA! We'll see about that!"  
  
The fighting continued until Damen pins Yane to the ground.  
  
Damen - "so what now, huh?"  
Yane - *makes a gun shape with her hands, puts them up against his chest, and starts to chat.*  
  
Damen doesn't know what she's doing but decided he dosen't like it. He takes a poet knife out of his back pocket.  
  
Damen - "Whatever you're doing stop or I'll kill you right now!"  
Yane - *glare at him but contiues to chant.*  
Damen - *stabs her in the stomache*  
Yane - *winces but contiues till she's finished* "Buh-bye."  
  
After finishing her chant she lets it go. sence Damen still has her pinned he takes a direct blow.  
Hiei gets to the place where yane and Damen are. He runs over them and pushes Damen off of Yane"  
  
Hiei - "Yane?!? Yane, wake up!'  
Yane - *moans then opens her eyes* "Hiei? What the hell are you doing here?"   
Hiei -" Looking for you baka."  
Yane - "oh... Hey I killed Damen."  
Hiei - "I noticed."  
Yane - "Yeah all by myself too." *she bearly got the sentence out befor she fell unconsience.*  
Hiei - "YANE?!?! Shit, don't die on me now!"  
  
(Right now hiei's wearing his black pants and over coat with a black mucle shirt under his coat, and Yane has blue jeans with a black workout shirt that ends below her ribcage on.)  
  
Hiei takes off his over coat and ties it around Yane's stomache. He then pickes her up and carries her to the campsite. When he gets there only a note is waiting for him.  
  
Hiei - *reading* ~We got tired of waiting and went ahead to the castle. Catch up with us when you get this. if Hiei is the reading this Kurama wants you to make sure Yane's ok. c'ya latter, Yusuke.~ " Damn it! Hell of a good time to get impatient!"  
  
Yane - *starts coughing* "where is everybody?"  
Hiei - "They left with out us. You should get some rest."  
Yane - "No, I'm fine. I'm not going to let them fight all those demon alone." *stands up but when she tries to walk she falls backwards.*  
Hiei - *catches her* "What was that about being fine?"  
Yane - "Shut up."  
Hiei - *sets her down* "We're in a good mood arn't we."  
Yane - "Very funny. Damn stomache. I have to go help and you're not going to stop me!" *start to get up but fails. holds on to her stomache and winces*  
Hiei - "Stop getting over excited you're only going to make it worse!"  
Yane - "Yes mother."  
Hiei - "Just give it up your not going anywhere. And thats final."  
  
Hiei jumps up into a tree and yane lays down. They don't talk for the next hour until Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara get back. They said that there were to many demons and that they just killed the ones that saw them and left. When Kurama saw Yane he bout jumped down Hiei's throught. Hiei just said that some of the demons jumped her when she was walking. They rested for about three more days until Yane could fight agian.  
  
Kurama - "We'll head out tomorrow. Yusuke and Kuwabara you guys handle the gaurds outside of thae castle and Hiei, Yane and I will handle the ones inside."  
Yusuke - "Ok.  
Kuwabara - "That works."  
Yane - "Fine by me."  
Hiei - "Hn.  
---------------------------------------------  
Ayane - "That's the chapter I'll try to get the next one by monday."  
Hiei - "Hn."  
Yane - "If you say Hn one more time I'm going to kill you."  
Hiei - "HN!"  
Yane - "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"  
Ayane - 0.o;;;;; "Please R&R." 


End file.
